1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED semiconductor component.
2. Description of the Background Art
LED semiconductor components are known from DE 10 2007 057 674 A1 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,330,174), DE 102 11 531 B4 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,820), U.S. Pat. No. 8,330,174 B2, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,151,307. In addition, further LED structures are known from Y. Yu et al., Vacuum 69 (2003), pp. 489-493, from M. D'Hondt et al., Journal of Crystal Growth 195 (1998), pp. 655-639, and from H. Jifang et al., Journal of Semiconductors 2011, 32 (4).